Remember Me As I do You
by Suicune of the Sea
Summary: After beating Naraku Kagome returns home, Inuyasha attempts to go there and find her and in his search ends up loosing his memory what could fate have instore for the two star-crossed lovers? read and find out songfic...INU/KAG
1. I Will Remember you

_Remember Me As I Do You_  
**Suicune of the Sea**  
-----------------  
-Disclaimer-

1) I don't own Inuyasha, sadly, but I do have and inuyasha plushy :)

2) um I own no songs or their lyrics so when you see them they are so totally not mine, Kay? GOOD BOY! (DOG LEAGAL PEOPLE)

3) Though this fic is like all mine and you can't take it! Or you will face my wrath!

4) If there's like anything else I don't own then like I don't own it ether.

-----------------  
-Authors Words-

1) Hey thanks for coming tor read my fic!

2) I finally finished my 8th blue moon so yall can check that out if you want to.

3) WANING: THIS IS A SONG FIC. You have been warned. Each chapter will have a song from many different artists.

4) This is an INUYASHA AND KAGOME fic and nothing else...sorry peeps.

5) Sorry again but no lemons maybe a lime but nothing that bad (Miroku whales loudly in background)

6) Thanks agien for picking my fic, ans please review with any ideas or songs you want to see ill will probably use them if they fit in well enough!

7) Big thanks to VTSFY for proofing this and no she is not a passing thought now I proudly present you with

-----------------  
Remember Me As I Do You  
Suicune of the Sea

Chapter 1  
Not To Be Forgotten  
-----------------

It was done. They had done what no one else could...and won with there lives. "that was quick" a young Buddhist monk said watching his wind tunnel disappear the small wind rustling his black locks. The small group had just defeated Naraku, and had as would imagine emerged victories, with amazingly no loss of life...except Narakus of course.

"I guess Naraku was all bark and no bite" Inuyahsa said sheathing his mighty sword and walking to the monk and Sango. Sango only nodded she was now free to live her life and though sad for her little brothers passing she felt he was happy it ended the way it had.

All the groups eyes fell to kagome and the jewel shard not ten foot from her. The high school gil nodded and walked to the pearl like object. she dug in her pocket a moment and retrieved her small amount of shards. She smiled as the jewel pulled the pieces to it, there fore making it whole once again. The jewel glowed in her touch and the light illuminated the battle scared forest all the trees were wilted there leaves brown and dead on the dead the grass, there was none and the small woodland creatures had long since fled to safer havens.

The group stood in awe as the young junior in high school began to purify the jewel, in doing so completing there journey.

Miroku watched the slight mystical breeze play with the hem of her skirt and was rewarded with a slap from Sango. Song was more occupied with the thought of the end of their travels and waited as kagome finished her job in the feudal era. What was to become of them? The half demon that had saved tem countless times with his impressive sword, the monk that rubbed his cheek with his newly healed hand, the small fox that clung to Inuyashas leg, kagome was partially his mother, as Inuyasha his father. And what of her and kagome? Where would fate tack her now would she live to old age? Would kagome in her would are this one?

Kaogme smiled the task completed she threaded the jewel on its original necklace and slipped it over her head. The group walked over to her the kitsune bounding into kagomes awaiting arms.

"We did it" she said looking at her friends and her love "we really did it."

-----------------

The gang was now on the path to Keades village worn and tired they decided to rest there for the night and relax from there had day. The sun set long ago and lady moon was slowly creeping into her place in the night sky to dance with the stars.

The ladies had slipped of to a nearby hot spring and Left the monk to tend the fire along with the hayou.

"So what now" the monk said lifelessly tossing a long into the fire.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what is to become of us? Sango will leave to restore her village to its former glory, I , well I don't even know what god has planned I guess, and kagome she will probably go back to her time to finish that schooling of hers."

Inuyasha sat contemplating the thought of kagome leaving him he didn't like that at all.

"Unless, you know," Miroku paused and shifted his gaze from the fire to the hayou on the other side.

"You know what, monk?" he said irritated that he had stopped in the middle of his statement about his future mat...his friend... shard detector...

"Unless something changes her mind.." he said turning to the sound of giggling in the direction of the hot springs.

inuyasha got the message or did he? He was lacking any sleep and his thoughts were blotchy .

-----------------

Time had passed and now the girls returned and were now dining on Kagomes instant Raman.

"So kagome what are you going to do now?" Miroku asked

Kagome looked into the noodly noodleness of her ramen and thought. 'Sango asked me the same thing' " I guess return to my time my mission is complete and i need to finish high school I'm 18 and a year behind all the rest of my friends, cause i felled a year

"Kagome!" You can't leave you have to stay!" a young kitsune looked from his meal to her

"Well talk about it in the morning." Kagome said to the young fox as he yawned from their day, ready for sleep to come.

"Lady Kagome?" Sango looked over to her

"Yes?'

"How much longer will you stay here?"

"I guess, I will leave a day after we arrive at the village." kaome said her mouth stretching as she yawned.

Sango only nodded.

-----------------

The next day dragged by slowly. All were aware of what hthe next day break would bring and wished that it would not come. The usual gossip that lived their pace had lost flair not long after packing camp and the small group traveled in silence only disturbed by the frequent sound of sango slapping the monk

As twilight arrived so had they at Keades village none really ready to see the homely village that always had offered a shelter to them when they need a break or to heal deep wounds

the group steadily made their way to Keades hut gloomily.

"What's wrong young lasses did ye fail to kill Naraku again?" the elder asked the weary travelers

all eyes were averted from the others and the miko.

"No Kagome spoke looking up at her we beat him." kagome pulled on the cabin around her neck exposing the large fully completed jewel to the priestess.

"well, well what are ye so sullen about?" the miko asked looking from one face to another in search of her answer finding it only in kagomes eyes that were trying to hide from her gaze.

"I have stew do ye wish to have some?" Keade said offering to break the tension between the souls in her hut. All the heads looked up at her and Shippos belly made and odd nose filling the silent room.

"You bet grandma!" Shippo said happily bounding over to the miko followed by kagome the hayou, Miroku and the demon exterminator.

the evening passed with everyone happily chatting about past experiences and funny happenings that made the others laugh full heartedly. Once in while though kagome caught Inuyasha gaze as laughs danced along with the flames.

After many hours the group hushed and retired for the night sleeping with a full belly and heart.

-----------------

for all the morning had arrived to soon and not long after breakfast, the travelers sat off for the well accompanied by Keade, to bid farewell to the girl that was the glue to there small family.

They reached the well after a half an hour of walking conversation light and varying from weather to palls of white fluff that stood out in Shippos red hair.

"so you're really going Kagome?" the small kit asked as he curled up into her arms fro the last time for a while.

"Don't worry ill try to return here, remember be a good boy till then" she squeezed him and let him go.

Kagome turned to Keade and bowed "Thank you grandma Keade for everything." she said giving the miko a small hug.

Keade smiled "ye need not be thankful I should thank ye." she smiled as Kagome approached Miroku giving him a hug. Miroku retuned the hug with one arm and was polite not pulling his usual stunts. Kagome pulled away and looked at the young monk.

"Miroku"

"Yes" lady Kagome?" He looked at her innocently with a smile on his face."

"Don't try to look innocent it doesn't work for you." she said as she turned to Sango embracing her sister Miroku gapping at kagomes remark.

"Ill miss you Sango"

"I will miss you to lady Kagome." Sango said giving her anther squeeze accidentally hitting the play button on her sports radio a small turn played from it speaker as Kagome turned to her friend, and secret love and tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories _

_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one _

Kagome embraced Inuyasha as her tears fell and stained his cloak. Inuyasha returned the embrace and heard the soft melody from her radio wishing it would stop.

"I guess this is good bye,sniff huh inuyahsa?" she said turning her head from his cloak to the scenery. He only nodded and pulled her closer.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

_"Promise you'll remember me as I will forever you, Inuyasha" Kagome said a another string of tears threaten to fall from her brown orbs _

_"Kagome, I could never forget you, or the times we shared together." he said burring his nose in her hair the others long since gone to leave the couple in peace fro their final good byes._

_But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories _

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

The song was becoming more obvious in Inuyashas brain and pained him immensely when the player said ' afraid to love'. Inuyasha finally pulled away from the one he to loved. With one hand around her waist he wiped her tears away with his clawed fingers.

"Kagome" he said looking into her eyes

"Um hum?" she said turning to his gold amber eyes.

"Please don't cry for these memories"

"But..."

"Just listen don't let anything happen to hurt you and live the life you have choose okay?" he was quite for a moment "Just don't let life get away from you like I do so often, alright?" he said again pulling her into a embrace.

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

The young miko nodded again and broke the 3embrace as she took as step back wards to the well. The hayou only nodded as she did so.

"Inuyahsa, before I go I want you to have this is yours you did fight for it." Kagome said handing him the sacred shikon no tama from around her neck and placing it in his hands. "I got to go now" she said turning from him and jumping down the well as a heartbreaking howl filled her ears and broke her heart.

The sound died away as she landed on her side of the well. She opened her wyes now to see the well house ceiling and tears stung her large brown eyes and feel freely  
to stain the ground around her as her radio died in the process of low battery her heart was left in the clawed hands of a hayou that had no clue what he held and never would know now.

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories_

To be continued

In chapter 2  
-----------------

Yippee the first chapter is done please review I hope you liked it

sorry if there's any spelling which I bet there is and grammar mistakes and I should have the next chapter up in like a week

This is Suicune of the sea saying all is blue so are you because I ended this with tears for two

jj its not the end to be continued


	2. I'll Be

Remember Me As I Do You  
Suicune of the Sea  
-------------  
-Disclaimer-

1) Don't own nothin'

2) I do not own Inuyasha but i do own this fic and all its wonderful butifulness!

3)I own no songs and/or their lyrics.

-------------

-Authors Words,

1) Hey guys long time no type/read!

2) This is a song fic and will contain songs!

3) This is purely a inu and kag fic.

4) This is not going to be of a Mirokus manner.

5) Hope you like it! Please review with comments questions whatever you want to chat about lol.

-------------  
Remember Me As I Do You  
Suicune of the Sea

Chapter 2  
Will to be  
-------------

Feudal Times

Inuyasha sat watching the thunder heads roar over the land on a grassy plain far from the village. He mused over the day Kagome had left him and his time behind after jumping down the well. Oh, how that morning was beautiful, only to be turned into a storm of despair as Inuyasha saw in front of him.

"Calm before the storm, I suppose..." he said quietly to the wind ruffling his long mane of silver hair and causing him to lower his puppy like ears to is head to avoid the wind entering.

He held the jewel closed tight in his palm and it would soon be lunch time the monk would come he would be gazing into space, Miroku annoy him till he eat some food , then he would run off to the 500 year old tree that he was some how a captive of again after almost 4 years.

"I want to be there for kagome, I want to give her the support she so often gave me in battle. I want to be with her..." he whispered so quietly that the wind may not have even heard his confession.

"INUYAAAAASHAAAAAAAAA!!!" The monk was calling right on time. Things had been average or as average as they may be for this hayou without his love...'Love since when did I call kagome that?" he asked to the rustling tree limbs above him and the ominous sky. He had begun to walk to the monk figuring that he would no longer have peace until he went to the village to eat with his reduced 'family'.

Inuyasha took the jewel from his palm and put it back in his cloak before appearing to the monk who was undoubtedly lost in the remote region far from the village...how did he always find him? he ran and hid only to be sought out again for this or that he was not confined to the small village , but had freedom to roam like the gust of wind washing over the fields of his home. But his eyes saw different he might as well be a captive of the tree or the village he would not leave again even thought he knew kagome was not to return he still held a undying hope.

"Soul searching again Inuyasha"

"Feh"

They walked quietly it the village in the trees so that if they sky fell out on there trip they may remain dry, hope fully. The sky let out a mighty clap of thunder in the distance and Inuyasha mind wandered back in time to brighter times or more of a blinding time when the light from the thunder demon brothers blinded him and he thought that he had surely lost the girl that he had traveled with for so long. The sky Finally fell out while Inuyasha and Miroku were still a mile from the village.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

'Kagome will always be loved' inuyahsa thought to him self as the rain dripped from a leaf to the ground one landing on his head and another on the tip of his nose.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

'I promised to protect her and now what of that?' his mind now roamed freely like a wolf on a tundra in springtime." ill will be kagomes strength he said leaving the monk on the ground and bonding to the tree tops

"Inuyasha where are you going?" Miroku was only answered by a blinding strike of lighting near by as the rain drowned out hid voice from he hayou ears.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
And stand at the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

Inuyasha didn't have to go far he knew the forest, plains, and valleys of this village and region like the back of his hand and found it easy to close his eyes and let his feet guide him when he was wondering the other day only to end up at the brim of the magical well.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Again he reached the bone eaters well and took the jewel out of his kimono gazing at it but for a moment, making his decision that he had decided long ago to follow. His grip grew firm around the powerful pearl as he was surrounded by the light of the passage of time hat linked him to kagomes home.

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said

"goodbye Inuyahsa" echoed thrugh the Inyuasus head as he trandceded the decades to chase down what time could not hold, waht inuyasha was just satrting to understand, _Love_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

-------------

I'm sorry this chapter is so short T.T next one will be longer i promise and something really big takes place!!

Anyways please review, see yas next week! This is SOS signing off, over.


	3. So Much For a Happy Ending

Remember Me As I Do You  
Suicune of the Sea

----------------

Disclaimer+

1) I don't own crap….well maybe crap unfortully ick

2) I own no Inuyasha no songs no lyrics no names like McDonald's I don't even own

wacdondals!

3) i do own this fic so don't steal!

4) if there's anything else I so don't have enough money to buy It...Unless its

1.37 wait .39 cents and some blue jean pocket lint .

-------------------

Authors Words+

1) so so so so so so sorry for not updating!

2) ya see I am having like a hard time with school and i am in the current state

of starting College.

3) This is a songfic

4) it is also inu and kag

5) No lemons MAYBE a lime but not sure

6) Please excuse all bad grammar spelling or anything-technical things cause I'm

horrible at all that grammar English stuff

7) Please review I love them so so much

8) Thanks for reading thanks for reviewing um and on with the fic

9) I have also just Finished my 8th blue moon if anyone reading this reads that too.

------------------------

Last time in chapter 2:

Inuyasha didn't have to go far he knew the forest, plains, and valleys of this village and region like the back of his hand and found it easy to close his eyes and let his feet guide

him when he was wondering the other day only to end up at the brim of the magical well.

Again he reached the bone eaters well and took the jewel out of his kimono gazing at it but for a moment, making his decision that he had decided long ago to follow. His grip

grew firm around the powerful pearl as he was surrounded by the light of the passage of time hat linked him to Kagome home.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

-------------------------

Remember Me As I Do You  
Suicune of the Sea

Chapter 3  
So much for a Happy Ending

--------------------------------

Kagome sat stirring off into the azure happy sky, watching a pair of birds fly past the window playing a game of catch me.

"Kagome!" Mr. Kumo spoke harshly to the schoolgirl it had been like this for a week and a half. "What's the answer to problem 42?"

"I don't know she said turning her gaze to the board.

"At least try Kagome." One of her friend's whispered.

"Fine" She rose to her feet and walked to the board were the chemical equation was written.

She picked up the chalk and began to work it not really caring. She knew the answer she wasn't as bad at chemistry as she was a math subject.

She finished the board work and returned to her seat slumping down in the miserably as her life she thought she would be happy to live here and NOW.

" we really got to cheer Kagome up" Kyoko said looking at the remainder of her friends as kagome lagged behind getting yet another lecture from her math teacher.

"Yeah... I never seen Kagome so down not even when that guy dumped her in the 10th grade..."

"Who you mean Inuyasha?" Kyoko asked Erie

" Maybe its still him."

"Probably maybe she was never really is sick to begin with." Manyou said butting in.

They turned back to look at there friend walking slowly behind them.

" Hey girls, I got an ideal." Kyoko said whispering in to the others.

"Do you think?" Manyou said gasping at her idea but knowing it would work.

"Yeah that's it well all go have a slumber party at Kagome's! Well do bunch of fun stuff like talk and maybe cheer her up!" Erie said enthusiastically.

"I'm sure you know the first step to healing is to tell some one!"

"humum!" eri said happily.

Kagome walked up to her friends. She was tired and wondered what had happened to make them so cheery.

"Hey girls...What's up?"

"Hey Kagome I just had a great idea!" Manyou said to her best friend.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked looking to the girl.

"Well... we got that project due on Chemical reactions in chemistry so I asked Mr.Kumo and he said we could work together!"

"Okay, good." Kagome said smiling a bit while her mind endlessly drifted and she became the audience of her own life like when watching home videos.

"So is it cool that we all meet at the mall Friday at 5:30 then head to my house and work till Sunday morning?" Kyoko said looking at the small group for approval.

"Sure"

"Okay"

"Alright the weekend at Kyokos joint it's going to be off the hook dude!" Manyou said jumping up and down while her friends sweat dropped at her new "Lingo".

"So were set every one meet in the food court at five thirty Friday." at that moment a car pulled up as they were exiting the school."Oh buy guys that's my brother see ya Friday!"  
Kags house Thursday night

Kagome sat thinking quietly about things she looked out her window at the thinning crescent moon. "Saturday will be the new moon...Inuyasha would be human" kagome said

to herself quietly as her gaze drifted to the well house.

Her thoughts were centered on the feudal times till she glanced at her clock. Searing red numbers told the time, which was 1:05.

"I got to get to bed. Tomorrow I got a test and will be going to Kyokos for the weekend." kagome said turning her light out and climbing slowly into her bed"

Friday passed very slowly and Kagome was in last period before she knew and better. Language was not her best subject as was math but today they where reading a myth about

a dragon. The bell sounded and the students left. Kagome was the last to pack her stuff and as she walked past the teachers desk, Miss Monoku told her the best news Kagome

had had in a while.

"Kagome I'm really proud your grades up to a 89 after all the absences it must have been difficult."

"Kagome beamed " thank you Miss Monoku. Have a good weekend." Kagome waved and left the teacher to her work.  
At the mall

"So...Slurp what do we do first?" Manyou said slurping a coke through a straw.

"Well its the weekend I saw we have some fun!" Erie said jumping up from their table in the food court.

" Right with ya sister!" Kyoko said reaching for her purse.

" Come on kag this will be great!" Manyou said coking on coke for a second.

"Alright." Kagome said giving in a little mall shopping was always good even if it was just window-shopping.

The girls hooked arms and started to chat happily as they headed to the east clothing store.

"Were off to see the sales... the wonderful sales of malls!" Erie sang happily as they entered there favorite department store.

Kagome smiled and looked around her at her friends Manyou had a large smile on her face and Kagome found herself for the first time at least semi happy with her new life…

"After all Inuyasha always wanted Kikyou and he made his choice he could have stopped me." Kagome thought as they continued their walk.

That's when Kagome felt a string of guilt seared through her veins and her heart skipped a beat. When she turned her head to her right to look at Kyoko, she had glanced past

her into the cd shop across the walkway and focused of into the distance. There looking across the mall she saw a guy that looked to be about 21. His hair was black like many

peoples except for the fact it covered his back and stopped down just below the buttox region. It was pulled back with a tie and he stood looking at J-pop cds.

Kagome stopped, and they're fore stopping her friends.

"What's wrong Kag?" Erie asked looking over at her then to where her gaze was lost at.

"Do you ant to go to Flare's Kagome?"

There voices where lost to the void as she blinked her eyes and turned away. Knowing that that was not the person she mistaken the man in the Flares for.

"After all…Inuyasha not even human till tomorrow NIGHT as if he could come and get me." Kagome gazed turned back to her friends as the looked at her wondering.

"I'm fine guys lets get shopping!' Kagome cheered as they walked into the nearest store. Kagome put a smile on and left the thoughts of Inuyasha drift away. This was her

life and she was going to life it and not think about the ghost of the past.  
Later that night

"so what are we going to do?" Manyou said throwing a stray piece of popcorn that had fallen to the floor at Eries forehead.

"Well…there are the Pursuit of Bliss, Arachnid man 2, Princess Journals, finding Memo…" Kagome said digging through Kyokos Collection.

"Pillow fights!" Erie said throwing her pillow at Manyou.

'OW….Hey what about Karaoke?!" Manyou said jumping up reaching for the remote and backing out in song.

"Well…I guess that decided" Kyoko said entering the room with a four glasses of milk on a tray.

" here you go Kagome!" Kyoko said handing her a glass. The others took their and drank there's will talking.

"Hey Kyoko is the milk sour? I don't taste quite right." Kagome said smelling it

'No we just bought it." Kyoko said sweat dropping.

Kagome shrugged and drank the rest.  
"Now can we do Karaoke?!" Manyou said with a milk mustache.

"Sure." kyoko said turning on the radio

" Hic I'll go first girls!' Kagome said happily her words slurred

"Ya know," Erie whispered into kyokos ear " I feel kind of bad since we spiked Kagome's drink and we know she can't take sake well."

"Yeah but look she's happier!" Kyoko cheered as her fiend waited for the next song remote ready.  
authors note: how to tell what's what.

_Radio_

**Kagome singing with the radio**

_So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh..._

**Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?**

Thoughts of how she had left Inuyasha, began to echo through her head even now when she was drunk, as she knew, those thoughts still pained her. Was it her fault that things

were they way they were? She questioned her self in defiantly

**Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread**

Her life was boring and dead compared to the of battles of the sunny days and beautiful nights past. But despite all the fighting and despite all the hatred that was a fact of life

in the other part of her life…she loved it there.

**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**

Images rushed through her head as tears poured down her face.

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**

All that time she spent there she never cared about the jewel, maybe defeating naraku.."but all I really wanted was him" Kagome whispered quietly the chores repeating constantly in her head.

_oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh_

'Kagome are you alright?' Eri said jumping up from her spot on the bed.

"im okay" Kagome said throwing the remote to the floor and crashing into kyokos bed grabbing the nearest pillow as the radio continued to play and her friends tried to comfort

the weeping schoolgirl.

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the that you do  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

Kyoko looked at her friend sobbing on her bed and tried to stop her. "Its okay kag chan its okay I know it hurts, but its okay to cry cause you have been hurt." She said e

mbracing her dearest friend and holding her close as Kagome continued to cry.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh_

"its not okay kyoko" Kagome said looking at her friend. Her eyes were clouded and mascara running down her face. 'I had a chance and we ruined it!"

"but now its like the past 4 years, which were the best are just a dream like I woke up and…." Kagome buried her head again in her friends pillow.

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh_

"And?" eri questioned as kagome breaths came in gasps and she tried to stop her tears.\  
"And …I wanna go back but..its impossible." Kagome said stumbling toward the door heading to the restroom.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh_

_---------------------------------------------_

okay well that's it I am like so sorry for all the mistakes and all but my computer is messing up and don't have spell check but cause it tookl like so long to update I made this

chapter like a little longer so I hope you enjoyed it even though its sad and drawn out well ill try to update as soon as I can but till then this is

Suicune of the sea saying:

Good night (insert country name here) see you tomorrow


	4. She Will Be Loved

Remember Me As I Do You  
Suicune of the Sea

Disclaimer+

1) i don't own nothin'

2) i do own this fic though

3) but not the characters or the songs...just the idea really...

Authors Notes+

1) thank you for reading it means so much for me!!!

2) if you have any ideas or songs that you think would go into the story well just send them to me I love others input it really helps me out

3) on with the fic!!!

4) hope yall enjoy it!!! its not said this time promise see everyone at the end!

Remember Me As I Do You  
Suicune of the sea

Chapter 4  
She was always loved

Hojo sighed Kagome wasn't herself lately. She had been at school all

the days for the past two weeks and every time he saw her she was

starring out the window at the blue azure sky. Her face was streaked

white from the nights of tears and she hardly said anything to anyone

not even the gaggling group she hung out with usually.

"Hey Kagome..." Hojo said approaching her after class

"oh..Hi Hojo" the school girl whispered softy rising from the water fountain

she was drinking out of.

"so whats up Kagome?" he said as the walked slowly down the hall to

the front door of the school

"Nothing..really just living." Kagome said her eyes glazed over." if

this is what you called living" her mind echoed sarcastically.

"hey would you like to go see a movie or something" Hojo glanced up

sheepishly at the ebony haired girl.

'Ugh why can't he get the point?' Kagome thought semi-annoyed

"sure" she said quietly

"great ill pick up at 6 pm Friday."

"at my house?" Kagome questioned looking off into the distance. Why had

she agreed to this?

"Yeah is that cool?"

"mum hum." Kagome nodded ' what am I doing! Great! I don't want to

go out with him!'

"see you then Kagome!" he said opening the door for her to exit the school.

"alright" Kagome was going to walk home today seeing as it was Wednesday

and her mom was shopping with the car.

that night

" i really don't want to go on that date." Kagome said to herself and

her geometry book.

it was her fault she had said yes. Why did she do that anyway?

"I don't' even like him...yeah as a friend and whatever but i'm already..."

her sentence dropped off as another stream of tears threatened to fall

from her dark eyes.

The twilight air wrapped itself around the city and a brisk breeze

blew from the east. A young man was walking up the many stairs to the

Higurasi shrine to pick up his date. In his hand was a bouquet of

pink roses.

The young priestess stared out her window at the approaching person.

she sighed deeply and let herself fall into a daze.

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

music echoed through the air from the neighbors party that they held

every now and then surprising that they had not waited till tomorrow night.

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

Hojo was at the last dozen of steps that led to the higuashi home as

he smiled at the familiar love song.

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

It was true he loved Kagome with all his heart but something

remanded unnamed and unseen for the most part. He would wait forever

though he knew she would always have someone else. But he still wanted

to be the somewhere to land when if she ever did fall.

Tap on my window  
knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along

He knocked don the door he was infront of and waited. The shrine

keeper..Kagomes grandfather, opened the door .

"Oh..hello Hojo just a moment i will get her." he turned "Kagome! Hojo

is here." yelling up the stairs

"alright " she replied coming down the stairs.

She smiled at Hojo and bid farewell to her grandpa and closed the door

after exiting.

My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

"Good evening Kagome" he said as they began the descent of the stairs.

Kagome stopped her head tilted to the ground tears forming in her eyes.

"Hojo i'm sorry i can't lead you on i am sorry for all this but i

don't like you...I'm already in love..." She paused letting the sting

she knew that delivered fade a little.

Hojo smiled though dishearten and sad, this had been a long time coming.

"with who" he asked quietly looking at Kagome with sympathetic eyes.

Kagome laughed under her breath. " A ghost of the past." she said

quietly looking to the sacred tree for courage.

"its cool don't worry." Kagome dead jolted up at his statement.

"wha..?"

"my doors always open to you Kagome" he said handing her the flowers

and kissing her cheek lightly.

"thank you Hojo. I'm so sorry" Kagome said as tears rolled down her

face freely now.

"its alright " he said whipping a way one with his thumb " i guess

ill be going now Kagome."

"alright." she nodded "goodbye"

Hojo turned and then looked back "if you ever need anyone to talk

to I'm here for you"

"I know that's really sweet of you" Kagome said nodding at his offer.

"goodnight Kagome" he waved before parting back down the stairs that

lead to the street below.

And she will be loved  
She will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are

A week and half ago...

Inuyasha looked to the stars. He had chickened out upon reaching

Kagome's era and fled down the well before he could even catch

her sent...he would go back soon...but not tonight. He would

get Kagome but first his plan had to come together and he had to

get it together.

I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Fluff, Luff and happy stuff!!!

-Suicune of the Sea

oh and since it took me so long to update this time heres a little

hint about chapter five

Chapter 5

Everywhere


	5. Everywhere

Remember Me As I Do You  
Suicune of the sea

---------------------------------  
+Disclaimer+

1) i don't own the songs or the lyrics in this story i just use them to  
express things.

2) i don't own the Inu-yasha character peoples I just use them in stories.

3) I don't own anything besides this story and plot, so don't steal

4) thats it don't sue me.

----------

Author notes +

1) Well… Here is chapter 5 finally2) hehehe I killed off any hope for you hoj/kag peeps sorry lol3) um yeah I'm sorry for not updating….if anyone has been keeping up My 8th Blue moon I finished it. And since I last updated I have started college so yeah there's my excuse lol4) I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and sticking with me cause I know it has been a hideously long time since I have updated and all

5) Originally I started writing this fic in my 10th grade summer. Almost four years ago. I have slowly been adding to it. But for some reason ch5, ch6, ch10, and ch11 have been lost in cyber space so I have to retype them. Knowing this I ask you to keep in mind the time lapse and the probable change in authoring. Sorry for the inconvenience but crap happens with comps so yeah but just thought I would let y'all in on that so anyways on with the fic!!!

6) Any ideas questions comments? Just review I read them all!!! And dearly love them . And Sorry I disappeared for so long! I love yall!

--------------------------

Last time on  
Remember Me As I Do You...  
"thank you hojo. I'm so sorry" Kagome said as tears rolled down her face  
freely now."its alright " he said whipping way one with his thumb " I guess ill be  
going now kagome.""alright." she nodded "goodbye""bye" he waved before partingAnd she will be loved  
She will be lovedI know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you areInuyasha looked to the stairs. He had chickened out upon reaching kagomes era  
and fled down the well before he could even catch her sent...he would go  
back soon...but not tonight. He would get kagome but first his plan had to  
come together and he had to get it together.I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

-----------------

Chapter 5  
Everywhere

Remember Me as I do You  
Suicune of the sea

----------------------------

The Rain poured down the stink of the city traced its way into senitive nose of the hanyou has he looked up and a raindrop pounded him in the middle of his forehead.

A few choice words were exchanged with the forlorn sky as he made his way down the long temple flight of stairs and on to the side walk.

Traffic was easing along at a steady pace through the enormous city and the direction in paired hanyou jumped on top of a brown shipping truck as it passed him to get a better look at his surroundings. He stayed low as to not attract attention in this strange world of Kagome's.

He edged closure to the side as traffic picked up pace and the speed of the truck increased.

He looked down at the small blue car steady at the same speed as the truck.

He looked down and his sweet amber wyes widened Kagome was right below him looking of in the distance in the passenger seat.

Inuyasha moved his head down a bit further to see her fully as he took in he the shallow dark areas under her eyes and the pale steaks that looked like delicate lace on her cheeks from tears past. her eyes looked shallow as she meekly nodded to whatever the driver presumably her grandpa was saying.

It was at that Exact Moment that fate pulled the young mikos eyes upward to meet a pair of ember orbs with her own ebony ones.

Inu-yasha was there leaning over the roof of a YPS truck as the wind whipped his long silver made wildly around him. A elegant smile graced his features that slightly showed one of his larger k-9's

Kagome felt her cheeks fill with color as if she had been dead her blood began to race her stomach came into her throat and a fresh batch of tears began to form in her eyes as the odd paired gazed at one another. It was kind of like he was just drifting in space right above her since the two vehicles her going the same pace.

She had dreamed of him, but everything she saw in her slept was shattered by the light of day. She had missed him so much it touched her very core and turned her inside out.

Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're--you're never there  
And when I sleep you're--you're everywhere  
You're everywhere

But the tricks of fate had more in store for the star cross lovers than being reunited in the five o clock traffic as the blue car slowly drifted off into an exit ramp in the blink of the eye Inuyasha had lost her again.

He hopped frantically form hood to hood his muscles welcoming the exercise that his usual life style requited. He landed on pavement more than one time on his way to catch the little blue car but quickly jumped out of the way of on coming traffic and again on to another car top.

He made a criss-cross trail across the five lane freeway and made his way down the exit ramp the same way. He glanced around him mid chase not recognizing any of the structures that were around him and kept on with his chase he was so close the little blue car made a left turn down a small road that could pass for a ally way. He pushed his feet faster as he caught up to the little tin machine and jumped on top of the roof.

Two masculine gasps came from inside the windows he lowered his head down over the passenger side window and let out a loud yell. As his eyes met black beady orbs of a angry business man he withdrew his had and quickly bounded off deeper into the narrow road before the man had ah chance to open the door and get out.

He ran and ran wonder how he could have gotten the cars messed up. The scents were all heavy and lung clogging no trace of kagome was even evident on there first encounter so what was the hanyou to now?

He ran further Where was his miko, how had he gotten separated so far in that short of time he slowed his pace and came to a stop in another ally way far away from the first.

Rain water was dripping all around him form the sky, the gutters and form his drenched locks that hung damply framing his handsome face. He looked around. The buildings were growing darker and the skyline mirrored it.

"nightfall must not be that far off" he said quietly walking slowly toward where he saw car lights driving by two or three buildings away he walked slowly not in any hurry. The hayou reached the road were the cars were lining up and stopped b a pair of thin guardrails and a thunderous noise shook everything around him.

A loud whistle cut through the air and as he emerged from the ally ways he jumped over the set of gates that were now in place over the side walk he looked back at the traffic. Little blue green red and every other color and size of vehicle were lined up he laughed quietly to himself as he turned his back and continued his dragging pace to who knows where.

with Kagome+

As soon as her grandpa had pulled off the freeway to go to sota's school the teen busted into tears. Now worst of al she was hallucinating from lack of food and sleep! She was turning into to a real nut job.

Tears streamed down her face as her grandpa tried in vain to console the poor girl. He sat quietly and drove. Time marched on as they neared to school and got caught by the five o clock train. The first few rows of cars stopped as the guardrails went down and the whistle cried thought the air.

Kagome looked up her eyes still cloudy with love, remorse, and wondering if that was her long lost hanyou.

Inu-yasha would be lost by now he's never been this far into town, even if that was him. Kagome raised her gaze to look at the world around her. Life was going on and she didn't care for any of it.

She rather have demons and shards than cars and trains she thought as she again saw the color bright red in the corner of her ebony orbs.

She looked to the source and saw what looked to be Inuyasha, his silver mane flowing over his back as he jumped the guardrails and looked wearily over the traffic that was formed in anticipation for the train. He smiled weakly.

Kagome acting on Adeline grabbed the door handle and almost ripped it off in attempt to get out of the car. After a second or so she succeed and put her foot to the ground as she saw Inuyasha turn his back and began to walk away as she stood up.

The train rushed by thunderously, cutting any hope she had of catching up with him. Fresh tears began to form and run down her salt stained face.

"INUYASHA!" she yelled with all her might her voice straining to cry out in the rain over the pounding of the storm and the boisterous noise of the train.

Tears rolled even faster down her cheeks as she collapses back into the car seat and slammed the door.

Again her grandpa just watched as his beloved grand daughter cried her heart out again for the second time with in a 30 minute time span about who knows what.

with Inuyasha+

His hair was swept up by the trains vortex and again whipped around him widely as his ears picked up the slightest note of what sounded kagome's screams would sound like when they were in danger not so long ago.

He was going crazy without her. He was so far from what he would call home in this world and when he slept he would toss and turn until sleep was out of the question. When he did rest it was only in dreaming that he would feel at ease until he awoke again.

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

He Knew he had to find her at all cost he could not stay away even if he had to die in this forsaken city in search for his maiden he would be wanted her. He knew that somewhere she wanted him to show up just as much as he wanted to be there with her.

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

He knew what he felt for this girl and he was to about to lose it for a second time. He bounded off into the foggy grey approaching night as the final whistles of the train died out behind him. And if he was dreaming again so be it he would know one less mistake to make when he did go to find kagome.

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that you might not be real

Inuyasha Bounded off into the ally ways turning this way and that heart pounding in hope to get to some landmark he recognized he stopped short and looked around. He was on the back side of an apartment building complex that looked somewhat familiar. More so than the other thousands he passed he wondered closure and looked at up at the balconies.

This was where that little ghost girl had been he recalled absently mindedly he lowered his gaze to look at the small play ground across the street.

As he began to turn on his heel to head over toward the odd structures he felt his head in searing pain the hanyous world became blurred and the sound of pottery breaking echoed deep into his ears as he fell hard onto the pavement into a muddy rain puddle unconscious.

I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

Inuyasha awoke in his favorite tree kagome calling him for dinner below on the ground. The edges of everything around him were foggy and seemed surreal. He smiled wearily His eyes still cloudy with sleep in the sunlight as he jumped off the limbed near to kagome. When he reached her he took her soft hand into his clawed one and they began to walk slowly into the med evil sunset.

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

He stopped her in there slow walk back to the village and pulled her close smelling her jasmine scented hair as he held her tightly. He always felt the longing to do this no matter where he was in reality or in his dreams. She was his everything now.

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone

Inuyasha felt himself being moved and groggily dragged his feet in sync with the other persons his head hurt and he felt like he walked a mile before he fell back again into something softer this time the lights above blinding him. He opened his eyes weakly

"Kagome?" he called out Horsley no response he saw the out line of a head and reached up to touch the cheek.

A masculine voice replied "can you see me?"

Inuyasha began to nod but feel back into unconscious. His body ached, rejecting all movement, and his senses were all mixed up his hand thudded to the floor and his body relaxed as he mouthed her name one last time before falling into the welcoming darkness.

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know

That makes me believe  
I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

Well that was a weird chapter huh? Anyways, like I said before I'm sorry for not updating like a good Suicune.

Hope you enjoyed feel free to review thanks a lot SOS


End file.
